Resonance
by Hellfire Pheonix
Summary: When the Light kidnaps Miss Martian in order to extract her psychic powers, Superboy takes charge and leads carefully selected members of the Team to infiltrate the Light to bring her back. SB/MM


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters

Title: Resonance

Chapter: 1 "**Taken**"

Summary: When the Light kidnaps Miss Martian in order to extract her psychic powers, Superboy takes charge and leads carefully selected members of the Team to infiltrate the Light to bring her back. SB/MM

Author's Notes: Another burst of inspiration after leaving Tumblr and neglecting my SuperMartian heart. For those that have read my other story Internal Warfare, I'm probably leaving that as an oneshot just because I have no material to work with. Anyway, let's see how far I take this story. It's not my main and I'm incredibly busy with school so I won't be releasing chapters all the time but we'll see. **This takes place during Season 2 (specifically after Cornered) and the events are my own interpretation. You'll see some slight overlap in the story but this idea is still my own.**

Rated: T

* * *

"M'gann, we need to talk."

The moment her ears registered his voice outside her uncle's door, M'gann stilled and looked to the side briefly. Unlike with La'gaan, she couldn't exactly ignore his call for her. There was no way she could escape a confrontation with him and against her better judgment, M'gann decided that she'd have to let Conner in. With a mental sigh, she returned the watering pail to its rightful place and slowly made her way towards the wooden door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and pushed open the door, looking up at Conner quickly. Their eyes connected briefly before he walked forward into J'onn's room and as he crossed the threshold, M'gann shut the door behind him.

No words were said as she made her way back to the watering pail to resume her assigned chores. Conner crossed his arms as he silently watched her, his icy blue eyes following her every move. Her back was turned to him as she watered her Uncle J'onn's plants, giving him the opportune chance to really study her. Although she wore a cardigan, he noticed the tension within her shoulders and he couldn't help but frown at that. M'gann seemed different, like there was something bothering her. Conner could see the guarded way in which she moved about the room, like there was something she was hiding. Sighing to himself mentally, he uncrossed his arms and called for her. "M'gann, something happened to you aboard that Reach ship."

"What makes you say that?" The martian asked as she quickly shuffled her feet to another plant located at the far end of the room. Although his words were perfectly correct, M'gann didn't know what she should say. She stumbled upon a secret, a secret so important that if she were to reveal what she had saw, something terrible could potentially happen. Still, she didn't know what to do. As she contemplated her next move, Superboy shuffled his feet over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around to face him. M'gann looked up at him as he clearly towered over her, her eyes staring straight into his. She saw a whirl of emotions within them; curiosity, concern, and strangely enough, a sense of understanding.

"You seemed different today, while you were fighting Ugly. Care to explain why?" Conner watched as his ex-girlfriend, one who he at least still desperately cared about, searched for something within his icy blue eyes. How many times had she looked at him like this when she was upset? And how many times _he _had looked at her like this when he wanted to console her? "What happened?" He asked again, this time a little bit more softer.

Taking in a deep breath, Miss Martian exhaled slowly and nodded. She briefly covered his hand with hers, ignoring how warmed his hand felt underneath hers, and set the water pail down before leaving his side and moving to sit on the couch. He wordlessly followed, sitting down beside her and nodding that he was ready to listen. Sighing again, M'gann wrapped her arms around her torso. "Do you remember when I first began abusing my powers?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke, regret lacing ever word.

He scoffed a little in reply, "How could I forget?"

"The first time you heard me inside your head, you didn't like it. On Mars, it's normal to communicate telepathically but here on Earth, you're not supposed to do that. It's an invasion of privacy and it's just not the custom. I remember that Wally was the one who said I could use my powers on the bad guys and it's still an attitude I still hold onto but I'm not so sure anymore."

"And what makes you say that?"

Miss Martian held onto herself a little tighter, the tension within her shoulders returning. "La'gaan was right in the fact that I did see Kaldur aboard that ship but he doesn't know the full story; I attacked him psychically." She covered her face in her hands as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Conner's eyes grew wide at her words; did that mean that Kaldur was…? "I was so just so mad and upset that he killed Artemis that I couldn't hold back. All I saw was Kaldur, 'The Bad Guy' and so, I just did it. But when I did, I sa–" She suddenly held her breath, berating herself for almost spilling the beans. M'gann shook her head again. "I was just reminded of all the times we had together as a team and I just felt horrible. Kaldur wasn't always like this."

Conner was silent as she spoke and he listened attentively, nodding when appropriate. He moved again, this time to place a hand on her arm. He rubbed his thumb against her skin in an attempt to comfort M'gann. "Well, things changed. He did lose the love of his life and found out that Black Manta was his biological father." A shadow crossed his eye as he glanced at the floor, "I mean I can relate -" M'gann held her breath as she absorbed his words, had she really been the love of his life? "– I mean, to find out that I was created from both Superman _and _Lex Luthor? That was such a huge shock…" Superboy turned his gaze towards his forearm where he had once covered them in shields that his other father had provided him. "Anyway," He continued, turning back to M'gann, "Do you see how wrongly you used your powers though? You put people in a catatonic state, so much so, that they're unable to function. Kaldur was our friend but I wish you could've handled the situation differently; I know Artemis was important to you, she was important to all of us, but Kaldur doesn't deserve that, no one does."

'He really didn't deserve that.' M'gann agreed mentally, thankful that Conner was a Kryptonian and not a Martian therefore making him unable to read her mind. As his words sunk in, she felt a tear cascade down her cheek. 'Even now that I know that Tigress, no, Artemis is alive, I feel even worse. I hurt him in vain and I can't live with that –' The hand on her arm suddenly clenched and she quickly looked over at Conner whose brows were turned down in concentration. "Conner?"

Tapping into his incredible hearing powers, Superboy stilled, listening for the strange sound he had just heard. It was faint and not loud enough for M'gann to hear but he was half-Kryptonian, of course he heard it. He fell silent as he continued to listen…There, there it was again! Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he quickly pulled M'gann to the floor, "M'gann, move!" He covered her small frame with his, protecting her from what he knew was coming.

A loud boom from the far side of the room by the window thundered across the air as an explosion occurred. Debris and broken glass littered the floor as fire began to erupt along the wooden furniture. Dark smoke poured out from the explosion, coating the room in a blacken haze, making it difficult to breathe. Thankfully, Conner's powers of invulnerability acted as a powerful and protective shield, leaving both him and M'gann unhurt. Shaking off the broken wall fragments off his back, Conner supported his weight by his elbows, still serving as an impenetrable defense against the unknown intruder, and glanced over his shoulder. The hand on his chest tightened against his shirt as M'gann struggled to sit up, fire was not her strongpoint and being in a room of it was beginning to weaken her.

"Pardon the intrusion." A strange voice greeted as Conner and M'gann strained to see who it belonged to. From out of the smoke, two figures stood proud and tall. Both were clad in orange, one looked familiar while the other was a mystery to them both. "We're here for the Martian." Superboy growled at the intruder's words as he quickly whirled around and stood in front of M'gann who was now sitting up.

Her orange eyes widened as she took note of Tigress and some other orange-clad person but the only thing running through her mind was one thing, "_Artemis!_" Making sure that her mind link was closed to Superboy and open only to Artemis, M'gann quickly flew up to levitate in the air. "_Artemis? That's you, right?_" Tigress held her crossbow at the ready and fired a series of shots at Superboy who merely smacked them out of the way before launching himself at Deathstroke.

"_It's me M'gann, and I'm here kidnap you!_" Artemis replied back, continually shooting more and more arrows at Superboy to keep him busy. "_But you can't let Superboy or Deathstroke know that you know who I am! I need your help so you've got to make this kidnapping look good!_" Miss Martian's eyes burned a green hue as she psychically sent a vase plummeting towards Tigress. She dodged easily but was so focused on evading the vase that she had not noticed Miss Martian coming forward with a quick kick to the side. "_Not that good!_" Artemis chided as she quickly sidestepped to the sight. While the friends were fighting, Superboy and Deathstroke were locked in their own fight. When the Boy of Steel would punch his fist forward, Deathstroke would merely block it with his sword. He was so preoccupied in his fight with Deathstroke that Superboy was unable to see how M'gann was doing.

"Link us up!" Superboy shouted, locking his fists together and slamming it downwards on the side of Deathstroke's face. A sharp tone burst throughout his mental view but it was one that he had heard so many times before. "_M'gann! M'gann, are you okay!?_" He knew of her weakness against fire and with the wooden furniture already burning ablaze, he was worried that she would fall unconscious. She panted a little through their telepathic link and he quickly try to turn towards her when she immediately berated him for doing so.

"_Conner, no!_ _I'm fine! I can handle Tigress! Focus on Deathstroke!_" In the fleeting moment, he briefly wondered how she knew of the other man's name but so many things were going on at once that he couldn't fully capitalize on his thoughts. Snarling furiously, Superboy reared his arm, intending to slam it down on Deathstroke's back. Miss Martian and Tigress traded what looked like a series of punches and kicks but to them, it was almost like a training exercise. M'gann's eyes flashed as she closed her mind link briefly with Conner so she could converse with Artemis without the other knowing.

"_I'm sorry, M'gann_." Artemis apologized firmly as she aimed a powerful kick to M'gann's side. The Martian was sent flying backwards and she collapsed onto the floor tiredly, the smoke and fire finally taking its toll on her organic structure. Taking this chance to really act, Tigress reached onto her belt and took out three incineration grenades. Throwing them quickly, she watched as they exploded, creating a ring of fire around Miss Martian. Almost immediately, a bead of sweat dropped down M'gann's face as her chest began to rise and fall quickly in her attempt to breathe properly. Holding herself up with a shaky hand, she feebly glared at Tigress to keep up the charade.

As if he could sense her distress, Superboy whirled back around, looking towards Miss Martian. His eyes grew in shock and an animalistic growl erupted from his throat as he rapidly tried to get away from Deathstroke to aid his former girlfriend. "M'gann!" With his attention diverted, Deathstroke took the opportunity to punch the Kryptonian straight across the face. A look of satisfaction crossed his face as Superboy struggled to pull himself up on off the floor, pure hatred burning in his eyes. The assassin moved over to M'gann and snapped an inhibitor collar around her neck. Upon snapping closed, it sparked to life, shocking her and knocking her clearly out of consciousness. "No, M'gann!" Superboy roared as he forced himself off the ground and began sprinting towards Deathstroke who was currently throwing Miss Martian over his shoulder.

"Tigress, now!" Deathstroke ordered, fiercely turning towards his partner.

She immediately nodded and reached for her belt again, pulling out a black box. A look of regret flashed in her eyes but luckily, Superboy was so disorientated that he was unable to notice. '_I'm so sorry, Conner._' Artemis thought apologetically as she flipped open the box, watching as a green hue emitted outwards. She thrust the green mineral towards Superboy and saw him begin to falter as his lip curled back painfully. Superboy groaned, feeling the harmful radioactive effects of the Kryptonite, and began to stagger slightly. Although he was only half Kryptonian and was a bit more resilient to its properties than that of Superman, it was still incredibly painful. As he fell to the floor unconscious, Tigress bit her lip and mentally cried for her friend before a passive look overtook her face. "Alright Deathstroke, we've got what we came for." Pocketing the Kryptonite, Tigress spared one last look at Superboy before following Deathstroke and an unconscious Miss Martian back onto Deathstroke's ship. As they flew away, Superboy laid unconscious alone in the Manhunter's apartment complex, not at all knowing if M'gann was safe or not.

* * *

"Conner! Hey Superboy, wake up!" Icy blue eyes bolted open as Superboy immediately sat up, groaning and clutching at his ribs. Looking around, he saw that Nightwing, Mal, and Wolf were surrounding him. Feeling Wolf's nose against the side of his face, he allowed his companion to nuzzle against him in his efforts to comfort the hurt Kryptonian. Nightwing crouched downwards and placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I guess, I mean –" Something seemed to register within him for he wildly turned around to look at the gaping hole in the wall. Memories from the events before flooded back into his head as a sharp pain clenched at his heart. "M'gann! Where's M'gann?!" Swiftly turning back to Nightwing, Superboy raised his brows in alarm. "Where is she?"

Nightwing sighed and stood to his feet, offering to help Superboy up. The Boy of Steel gladly took the kind gesture, allowing Nightwing to pull him to his feet. "She's been kidnapped. I tapped into the security cameras J'onn had installed in his room and found that Miss Martian has been kidnapped by Tigress while you were unconscious." Knowing of Conner's history with M'gann as well as his attitudes towards her, Nightwing placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. "We'll get her back, SB. I'll gather everyone together to the warehouse and-"

"No." Superboy said sharply, effectively cutting off his friend. "I'm taking over this time. We'll bring her back and I'll be the one to lead the charge." A look of pure determination laced his features as he clenched his fists. How dare they take away the first person he had ever learned to love? Turning back to the members of the Team present in the room, Superboy nodded. "We're going to infiltrate the Reach."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that's done. Let me know what you think and if you like it. It hasn't been edited at all so it's pretty raw too. I just wanted to write and couldn't get out of that mindset causing this to be born. Read, review, fave, follow and all that jazz and just to let you know that since I'm so busy with school, **I don't update unless I've gotten at least 10 reviews per chapter**. Until next time!


End file.
